


The Scarlet Dagger

by Artistic_Blue_Eyes



Series: Scarlet's Adventures [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Goddesses, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Artistic_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow was always a hard man to find, only this time I've got to travel to the world of the dead to get my man, and I'm gonna need help from some old friends and enermies. But I will get Jack Sparrow back, take on EITC, oh and deal with my mother the goddess and my father from hell! Jack/OC. 3rd in the Scarlet series, read the others first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Back from the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know it's really short but it's the prologue so you can expect short. I don't own POTC, but I do own Scarlet.

I stared at him in shock. I should have known she would have brought him back, "How the hell are you here?" Will asked in surprise.

"It's easy to bring a person back to life Will," I said quietly.

"Then why not bring back Jack?" Will asked.

"Because Will, Jack is in hell. He is in a place where no one exists, where there is nothing. That what Davy Jones' Locker is," I explained feeling sick as I spoke of it.

"If it is impossible to get to how are we going to?" Pintel questioned.

Everyone was silent for a moment thinking then it struck me, "The navigational Charts," I said simply, at the look of confusion I went onto explain, "The navigational Charts are owned by Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore. They lead everywhere. In this world and beyond. We get the charts, get a crew and ship. Travel to the Locker save Jack. Then call upon the Court. How does that sound?"

Everyone looked around for a moment considering our options, Barbossa was the first to voice his opinion, "Aye Miss Jones, that sounds like a deal!"

"Cap'n Jones, Barbossa," I replied with a smile for the first time in what felt like forever, finally feeling some hope that we could get Jack back, "And don't you forget it!"


	2. Hoist the colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, it's to make up for the short beginning. So I hope you enjoy, I don't own POTC but Scarlet is mine.

The air seemed to have tensed up around the grounds. In the silences people walking slowly towards the noose and who is to blame. It was easy to see by the East India Company flag, flying high and proud, as if it had cause something good rather than the execution of so many. The drums sounded deafening as the officer spoke, "In order to effect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories, by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty the King. By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended: right to assembly, suspended."

Another lot of innocents hung, as the officer continued to say there prays for them, "Right to habeas corpus, suspended. Right to legal counsel, suspended. Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended. All persons convicted of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy, shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

Then appeared a young boy, who looked oddly familiar. His long hair matted together slightly, and his clothes ragged. He along with the other few on the stand at that time, staring at their death, the hanging noose. The coin in his hand however was more than familiar. He turned it gently as he began sing quietly, "The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam..." the executioner lifted the small boy onto a barrel, how could a young boy have done anything wrong?

The dark skinned man next to the boy, his clothes also in rags along with the many others waiting for their death. He continued the song gently, "Yo, ho, all hands, hoist the colours high..."

The whole group of them millions of innocent people who could have just set eyes on a pirate, or talked to one by mistake. The ones who couldn't afford to buy their innocents, the ones who's only uses was to be used. Every single one of them became singing, "Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." they stamped their feet with the beat of the drums, the beat of their death drums.

Over their joined voices it was just possible to heard a officer talking, "Lord Beckett. They've started to sing, sir."

"Finally," Came the short reply.

As the song reached its end so did the young boys life, "Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." The rope slashed down around his neck and the coin drop onto the floor.

I sat up startled in bed. That dream, the faces, I didn't realise until then that tears stream down my face. I got up out of bed, walked out of the cabin, which Barbossa had kindly let me keep. I think it because he understood the pain I would have given him for moving me. I walked up to Barbossa who was standing up by the wheel, "Barbossa," I yelled causing him to look at me.

"Yes lass," he replied having taken on the nickname Gibbs had for me. I walked over to him and stuck out my hand.

"Hand me, your piece of eight please," I asked politely. Barbossa reluctantly handed over the coin, which I then shock and held to my ear.

The faint sound of singing filled my ears, "Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

"The song has been sung, Cap'n" I informed Barbossa, "The Brethren Court has been called upon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy, please review.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> So short I get it but still hope you enjoyed it, please review for this story.  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic Blue eyes


End file.
